


Gas mask

by Levi_is_life



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Badass Reader, Cannabilism, Creepypasta, F/M, Gasmask, Killing, Masks, Murder, Proxies, Reader-Insert, Slender Mansion, Sorry Not Sorry, Videogames, Yes hooodie and masky are in the story so shut up, alcoholic father, dead mother - Freeform, forest, hunting knife, kinda going to hell now so I'll be off, mentions of gore, more angst as it goes along, murderer Reader, not too detailed though, raeder, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_is_life/pseuds/Levi_is_life
Summary: (Y/n) was never the same after Toby died in the fire. she lost touch with people and started to commit unforgettable acts. When Jeff is on patrol one night and stumbles apron her work, he decides to try and convince her to join the Creepypastas, where she finds an old friendThis is mainly a Toby x reader fix but mention of Jeff x reader and BEN x reader





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya bitches! It's me, the asshole who is writing this as an excuse to procrastinate on her other works! Yay! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! I don't own any of the original creepypastas but I do own the plot and I own you. Yes that's right my puppets, do as I say! Mwahahhaha... ha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, hope this comes to fuck up your lives!~ bye

You don't really like people. Well, when you're around them you act like you don't mind them and enjoy their company but in all actuality, they get on your nerve. 

You are smart, you can calculate any logic problems handed to you faster than any other of the 17 year old, yet the thing that always left you confused was people. 

People tend to set strange standards and rules that you never quite understood, like certain words are forbidden or pointing up a certain finger is classified as rude. Why? Who or what decided that those petty things are so important? It never failed to confuse you. But Just because you didn't really understand their rules, doesn't mean you didn't follow the them, well in public at least... Even though your a human yourself, you kinda feel like an outcast. Probably because you are.

You rolled your eyes at your own thoughts as you rub your hunting knife along the hem off your black tight fit hoodie, getting rid off most of the blood. You sheath it back into you thigh holster. 

You looked down to the body of your most recent victim and sighed. This one didn't even struggle much, he died too quickly. You try and think of ways to make a trademark, a way of people knowing that you were the one who killed this person. Sure, you had killed before, but you usually just made it look like a suicide or missing person case. That was getting boring now. You lightly tap your chin and a grin spreads across your face, dipping your finger in the blood you begin. 

 

You beeline across from the corpse too the window and crack it open, you stand out on the small ledge and use your gloved hands to close the window after you. 

Then you jump. 

You barely make a sound at the impact and stand up, cracking your neck and licking your lips from under your mask 

You take the path through the forest back to your house, the moonlight creating weird mosaic patterns on the Forest floor as your combat boots crush over them. 

Eventually you arrive at your house, you check your watch to see it was only 2 am, that's good, your Dad should still be asleep. You scale the building up to your slightly open bedroom window and crawl through. Tugging the mask off of your face and peeling off your slightly bloodied jumper to reveal your black tank top underneath, you drag yourself into the laundry and put through a wash of clothes, the jumper and black leather gloves included, you didn't really worry about your Dad waking up, you kinda figured he would be knocked out cold from alcohol. 

You made your way to the bathroom and peeled off the rest of your clothes, usually you didn't get much blood on you during a hunt but it's better to be safe than sorry. 

After you have finished rinsing the small amount of blood out of your hair and your clothes have finished  
Washing, you into the sink and rinse out your hunting knife, the knife is a heavyweight, it's black stainless steel blade extra shiny underneath the water as you rinse away any residue of blood. You then moved on to the gas mask that you use as a disguise. You had found it in your grandpas basement a few years back. You kinda stole it. It's not like a dead man can use it anyway and to be fair it was a perfect fit for your face.

After everything is clean and any you have safely hidden your mask and blade into the bottom of your small (f/c) backpack, you jump into your bed and set off into a restless sleep.

 

~meanwhile Jeff Pov~

I jump up and grip my hands onto the pipe running up the side of the two story building, slowly and silently pulling myself up to the window ledge. once I arrive my grin spreads impossibly wider and I crack the unlocked pane of glass open. I jump onto the floor with a thud, purposely trying to wake the only man in this house. 

"Go to sl-" I look up from my feet and pause instantly. This isn't right. I walk over to the bed and see my victims throat slashed and eyes dead. I glance around the room confused until I spot the toxic symbol, probably a bit larger than a squash ball, smeared onto the wall in blood. What??. I glance back down to the man, his chestnut hair sprawled over his pillow, the tips of it now died red with blood. 

"No..." I say as I evaluate the situation in my head. No one in the mansion was on patrol tonight other than me and the proxies and none of them would have done this. A low chuckle escapes my mouth as I realise we have a new murderer in town. My smile reaches to my eyes and I poke my finger to the guys throat, mustn't have happened to long ago because the bloods still fresh. I place my bloodied finger onto the cream wall under the symbol and get to work. 

 

I push open the door to mansion and walk into the living room, of course BEN is there, playing Mariokart 8 on the WiiU. He must have heard me enter, because BEN whips his head around to face me, "Hey Jeff! Wanna pla..." he trails off confusion written all over his face when he sees me, "hey, why isn't there, y'know, blood everywhere, I thought you went on patrol tonight?" 

My face spreads into a maniac grin as I drop lazily onto the couch next to him and start explaining tonight's events.

 

"So there's a new murderer?!" Sally squeals as she bounces up and down on the couch excitedly, by the time I had finished my story, most of the residents in the mansion had heard the news, well all except hoodie and masky who we were still waiting to get back from tonight's slaughter. 

"Do you thinks it's a she? Or if she's hot?" BEN asks excitedly, leaning on the edge of the couch.

"Eh, I donno BEN, the whole painting blood on the wall thing? Doesn't seem like something a little lady could handle." I cheekily grin and send a side glance to Jane who is now fuming, to be honest, that wasn't my opinion at all, but it's not my fault, Janes just too easy to piss off.

"Hey! You and I both know that we are just as capable of murder as guys!" Jane seethes, glaring at me. I just laugh. 

"Hahaha, calm down! I was just kidding!~" I coo, shoving my hands lazily into my hoodies pockets.

"Well I t-think that it-t would be good to h-have a new face around the mansion. It's k-kinda boring with all of y-you." Toby playfully chimes in moving his mouth guard away from his face so we can hear him more clearly. 

"Haha! Who's to say they'll even want to stay here? Ha, will you even let a new member slendy?" L.J turns his pale face to slendermans blank one with a raised eyebrow 

'If they meet the criteria, yes child' his voice rings through my and probably everyone else's head. I feel my grin spreading as I think about the possibility of a new member. Oh boy this is going to be great.

 

~in the morning, your pov~

You walk out into your kitchen/living room and scan the area, Dad K.O on the couch, a few empty cans of bear near him to show why, the Tv still playing the news on a low volume, the kitchen wasn't much of a mess, Just one or two bowls in the sink. 

You check the clock to see 6:00 am, wow 4 hours of tossing and turning, good job. You roll your eyes and boil the kettle. You make yourself some shitty pre-ground coffee and put it in a travel mug, grabbing an apple and your backpack with your school books along with your mask and weapon just in case. You change into another loose dark hoodie and some tight jeans and joggers. You go out the door not even bothering to tell your Dad and set off to school. 

You take the short cut through the forest as always. Usually people didn't pass through here and save themselves the extra five to ten minutes on their walk. Apparently its to 'scary' in the forest. Another thing you'll never understand about people. You check your watch and sigh, 6:45 still another 45 minutes until classes start. You walk around the trees a bit until you find one with low enough branches, you ghost a smile and start to climb. 

Once you've reached a high enough branch you get out your phone and earbuds. You put on a radio channel and surf through facebook and other social medias. Only do you start to pay attention to the radio channel after a few minutes, when it starts to mention the events of last night. You sit up slightly higher in the tree and stop looking at Cassies' dumb post about the schools clothing policy and listen intently.

"-the 34 year old man who lives alone was found an hour ago when his neighbour noticed the bedroom window open-" you could have sworn you shut the window... " and walked in to find him killed. Not only was the man murdered but the killer used his blood to paint a symbol on the wall-" you smirk, " and the words 'who are you?'" Wait. You didn't write that! Nor did you leave the window open. The reporter continues to blab about last night but it falls on deaf ears. A small gasp escapes you when you realise someone had been in his room after you had killed him and then exited via the window. Could it have been the neighbour? Maybe someone had gone to rob him and found him dead? You had completely zoned out from the news reporter as your mind raced with all the different possibilities. You rip the earbuds out of your head and jump off of the tree and land gracefully on the ground. You run your fingers through your hair. This could either be a big problem or a fun little game. Your usually more of a realist in these situations but this time you decide to play along with the other person who entered the room that night. 

You check your watch, 7:20 you set off on your walk to school with a small grin. This could be fun.


	2. You can call me Jeff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Itsa me mario!...
> 
> Ok that wasn't funny but meh. Um, well chapter two is now here and thx For de comments on the last one. And yeah... stuff.

~ One week later ~

You walked down one of your high schools hallways and let out an exhausted sigh. One more period until the end of the day. You spot the door of your seventh period class and push it open. Around half the class was already there but the teacher seemed to have not arrived yet. 

You make your way to the back seat. It was an unspoken rule that, that seat was yours. You had never threatened people or voiced your thoughts, but nobody really wanted to sit where you often did. You found it rather childish, but you just guessed it was another 'people' thing. 

On your short journey to your desk you bump shoulders with Cassie Bendlin, the school popular girl. Aka, slut. 

"Ew, freak don't touch me." She bitches, shooting you a pathetic attempt of a glare. You roll your eyes and keep walking to your desk. She isn't worth your time. Bullies weren't really a big thing for you, they never got physical, not like in the movies.

For most of your middle school life you were bullied, Tommy Roberts was his name, he and his little gang would always take the shit out of you and Toby. Mainly Toby for his tics and you for being smart and his friend. This wasn't all that big of a deal you could handle it, but earlier this year, when Toby's sister died in a crash, that's what changed everything. 

Toby's tics became worse, he stopped coming to school and had to go to a therapist. You would have visited him but your houses were quite a distance away. To put it in short, Toby left you in the dirt. You didn't hold it against him or anything, he had his obvious reasons. But a few days later when you saw that Toby had murdered his father and killed himself in the fire you broke. Toby was all you had. You and him were a duo, freaks together. But now there was only you. You needed to scream. You needed to hit something. Someone. 

You hit your mum.

You didn't mean to, you were just shocked. When her hand lay on your shoulder in an attempt to console you, you had punched her. She fell. Her head making a sick crack when it collided with the counter behind her. She's still in a coma. Your dad started drinking after that. 

You don't talk to each other anymore. 

The murders started a week after. You only killed once. You don't really know why. The fact that you had lost Toby? Depression? The pills they had you taking? After the first time you were scared, worried of being caught. You don't get scared anymore. 

That was now officially 7 months ago. People heard what Toby did and how you two were friends they also heard about what happened to your mum. That's when the bullying got more server.

You vent about life to Toby sometimes. You never really believed in heaven or hell, God in that matter. But if there was a half chance that Toby could hear you, you'd take it. You never made the sign of the cross before, you usually just sat up in a tree and started complaining to yourself, directing it to Toby's ears. If he were alive he would probably think you were being dumb. Maybe you were.

You let out a quiet groan when you realised you had zoned out for most of your maths lesson. It was only revision so it wasn't that big of a deal, but you still get a bit frustrated when you lose yourself in thought. How did you go from bullying, to your mother, to talking to your dead friend? You sigh, they are all related in a sense.

After a few minutes you are dismissed, your chair scrapes against the ground as you race out of the classroom, bag slung over your shoulder you escape to the forest. 

You let out a delighted sigh. You hadn't been here since last week, the day after your first trademarked murder. You decide your week-iversary was better time than any to go at it again. You smile for the first time in a while and stroll home talking to Toby about your day.

 

Once you have entered your house you find your dad up and dressed. He probably had work. He gives you a grunt as he pushes past you, out the door. You roll your eyes and make your way to your room. You sling your backpack off of your shoulders and scavenge through it until you come out with your mask, knife and gloves. You go into your closet and get out your black, tight fit hoodie. It was a weird and probably sentimental tradition you had to wear that hoodie along with the same gloves and mask. You sometimes varied in weapon. It was handy anyway, the only jumper that would ever get residue on it was this one. If anyone got suspicious you could just burn the bloody thing. Shoving a clean pair of gloves into your jeans pocket, You check the time. 5:56 pm, you must have spent longer in the forest than you had originally thought. You slip off your jumper and put on the black hoodie, along with the gloves. Your Dad won't be home until 5 to 6 this morning, he usually has night shift. You mess around on your phone for a while and do a few chores around the house. When 11:30 rolled around you figured enough people would be asleep by now to score a victim. 

You slip on your mask and pull your hood over your head, covering your (h/c) locks. You open your window and jump towards the cold pre-winter ground. 

 

You walk for a half an hour until you decide you are at an appropriate distance from your house. It's the same neighbourhood from last time. You walk pass the house you last dropped into and see the caution tape torn down and no police around. You continue your stroll through the shadows being a fucking ninja if you don't say so your self. 

You find a nice little place that you decide will be fun. You hop through the window on the first story and sneak into the lounge. You'd think the fuckers would lock up. You roll your eyes at their stupidity and continue silently through the house, slowly cracking open doors to peak inside. You even take a break to crouch down and pet the family cat. 

You feel a smile split onto your face as you spot a little girl laying down on her bed. You creep over and crouch down next to her bed contemplating wether to wake her up or not. You decide to play nice, you unsheathe your knife and place a gloved hand over the girls mouth. You glide your blade over her throat and grin when she starts to gurgle on her own blood. As boring as the stereotypical slitting of the throat was, you took pity on her innocence. Once she stopped breathing you back away and head into the next bedroom over. 

Inside the next bedroom was a couple, sleeping soundly on their bed unaware of the fact that their child was just taken from this world. You prance over to the side that the female is sleeping on and gently place a hand on her mouth. You thrust the blade just above her left breast. The satisfying squelch and muffled scream bringing an delisted giggle from you. You rip out the knife and lodge it into her bicep you slice along until a hunk of the muscle falls onto the ground making a wet thud, you giggle and slice all her stomach, the woman's screams ceased, but her breathing didn't. She must have passed out. You hear the husband stir.

Just as the fun was starting too.

 

You put the blade back into its cover as you walk up to the two fresh corpses. The females light pink night shirt now a dark red, her insides were removed and rearranged, a rather large hunk missing from her arm. The man had pieces of his cheek missing, his teeth messed beyond repair, chunks of his calf muscle had been sliced off and dropped around the room. 

You skip over to the female and stick your gloved finger into her stab wound. You bring it up to the wall and paint a medium sized toxic symbol along with an answer for your 'friends' question. You had heard that people were often killed in this neighbourhood, you kinda figured it was his or her playground. 

You stroll back down the stairs and take off your bloodied gloves, you pull out your clean wool mittens from your Jean pocket and slip them on instead. you walk around the kitchen until you come across a bag, filled with plastic bags, you grab two and head off to the fridge. You open it up and start to raid it. What? It's not like dead people eat, and your dads been too lazy to buy food recently. You sort through the stuff, you grab the can of whipping cream up the back and spray some into your mouth. Nice.   
Fresh apples, Mine.  
Nutella, mine  
Iced coffee, that's the shit.

You walk over to the cupboard and go through that too.  
Cookies, yes.  
Salted peanuts,mine.  
Oreos? Fuck yeah.

You rifle through the stuff for a few more minutes until you stop. You look at the packet of waffles and your breath hitches. It's stupid, getting worked up over waffles, but they always reminded you of Toby. You hastily chuck them in the bag too, you walk towards the window you entered from, but you see the cat sitting on the sill. Meh, you won't move it. You race back up the stairs into the master bedroom.  
You exited to building via the bedroom window, you didn't bother to shut it this time and set off onto your long trek home.

 

\- Meanwhile Jeff Pov -

It's been a week since the potential killer incident and nothing has happened since then. I've even started looking through bedroom windows of random houses in a feeble attempt to see another slaughter. Slenderman said that I have to be patient and that a civilian usually doesn't murder once every few days, he said that they can sometimes have breaks of up to almost a year. That's unfortunate.

I stroll around my usual hunting ground and climb up on top of one of the highest buildings. I scan across the houses for a good pick, most lights are off and no dogs are my usual criteria. In the midst of my searching I barely even notice the hooded figure jumping out a window and then starting to walk off into the shadows. I chuckle dryly, probably some kid sneaking out to a party. 

I scale down the building and I no time flat I'm where the hooded person was before, I take a walk around the area but they're nowhere to be seen. They had already disappeared. I let out a frustrated sigh. It must have been a costume party or something. Even from a distance I could see that something was in their face, probably a mask. 

A mask.

My face lights up as I sprint back to the building the person came from. I know that I'm just getting my hopes up and it could actually just be a kid going to a costume party but I refuse to let it bring me down. Slendy had put me on this mission to find the person and I'm going to do it. I don't why slendy couldn't just stalk them himself but he said he was too busy. Busy my ass.

I slip through the first story window, scaring the shot out of a cat and am pleasantly surprised when I only have to walk a few seconds into the hallway before I spot an open door. I silently creep up and peak inside. A dead girl. I let out an excited huff of air. 

I found you. 

I search around the room for anymore blood paintings and I'm slightly disappointed when I find none. I mope my way into the hall and start checking the other rooms until I hit the jackpot. Two corpses, severely mangled, pieces sprawled around the room, but the best part being the red toxic symbol and a small answer to my question.

'Call me gas mask. Who are you?' 

The bold red writing is on a slope down the wall. Small droplets running down making the writing look like something out of a horror movie. Who knows maybe it is. 

I start to laugh and I plunge my hand into the females open stomach wound, I place my finger on the wall underneath her question and in scrappy letters write a reply.

'You can call me Jeff'

I start to chuckle and I shove my now bloodied hand back into my pocket. I exit the same way as 'gas mask' did and continue on with my hunt.

 

"- and then I came back here." I finish the story with a toothy grin as I tell all the pastas. 

"Wow wow wow, hold up, so when you saw them you couldn't tell if they were a guy or a girl, but you were close enough to see they had a mask on their face?" BEN complains as he pushes his finished dinner plate away from him and groans.

Could I tell what gender they are? I create a mental image of them jumping down. They were fairly skinny and looked to be no older than 20.

"I would assume it's a girl, but it was kinda hard to see boobs at that angle." I grin, content in my own joke as I plunge my fork back into my meal.

"Wait really?!" BEN shouts excitedly at the thought of another girl. 

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up, it could just be a skinny guy." Something about my words didn't seem to get through BENs thick skull. I roll my eyes and ignore him.

"Do you think they'll want to play with me?" Sally asks, excitement clear in her voice.

"We're not even sure if they're going to join yet." E.J pipes in, popping a kidney into his mouth.   
I grimace in a faint disgust as it squelched in his teeth. "And if they don't join then I can have their kidneys!" 

The constant back and forth of the conversation continues about this mysterious Gas Mask person. I'm kind of excited for their next murder. Hopefully they do it the same place and time next week. I might be able to catch another glimpse of them, or even talk with them and convince them to become a creepypasta. 

I smirk and continue on with my dinner, trying extra hard to avoid it from running out the gaps in my mouth.

 

-your Pov next day after school -

Jeff? Sounds fake to you. You stare at the leaked photos of the crime scene on your laptop. The Media has been blowing up about it. Talking about how the messages make no sense, a few theories are going around about how the murderer must be insane and the weird writing is the different voices in their head, but lots of them are talking about how the writing sounds like a conversation between two people. You and this 'Jeff' person know it's right. 

You shut you laptop with a sigh. Biting into one of the apples you stole yesterday. You groan in annoyance as some of it gets stuck on your teeth. You check you phone for the time, 12:03 Saturday. You sigh, what are you even going to do this weekend? You scavenge through the shit in your room and faulted again when you see the waffles. 

You mumble a small fuck at what you are going to do. 

You grab your backpack and empty it of its contents, but leaving in all the necessities for murder. You add a coat over the top off that go to the two plastic bags of food, you grab three apples, the Oreos and most importantly the waffles. Chucking the three items in your bag, you brush your hair and get two water bottles as well. You put on your backpack and plug in your earphones, you walk out into the living room. 

"I'm going to a friends." You half lie to your Dad while you walk out the door. He doesn't mention that it's 1 am, you don't mention that he should be at work. You enter the unforgiving cold air and start walking. This is going to take a while.

An hour and a half later and you begin to see it in your sites. It would have been much quicker to drive but you don't have a license. You walk down the streets of the familiar town while munching on your apple. You take all the familiar turns until you arrive at your first destination. You let out a heavy sigh.

It's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh where r u goin? Yup dat right Toby and u have a past. Might add that in the summary of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> This is going to be mainly a TobyxReader and Jeffxreader mentions of BEN flirting with you too and a bit of EJ.


	3. Only kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me, Levi_is_life (I need a shorter username) and I'm back to update this story... so... yeah.

Toby's house looks exactly the same as the last time you saw it. The only definite difference being the car in the driveway. You heard that Mrs. Rogers had sold the house a month ago, it was probably for the best that she left. 

Your not sure exactly what you came here for. You do that sometimes, people things. You glance around, your eyes halting as you look at the swing set the two of you used to sit and chat on. The time that he fell face first and got a blood nose. Or once when you had tried to stand on the swing and you ended up the exact same. You tear your eyes away and glance at the house again. You force your face to remain stoic. You let out a small 'tch' and walk away. You had to get to your next destination.

It wasn't more than 5 minutes until you had arrived at the forest behind Toby's house. The trees black. The ground had sprouts of green. Nutrition desperately trying to grow between the char.

You walk further until you find a patch of grass to sit on amongst the black. You unzip your bag and pull out the packet of waffles.  
You rip open the plastic and grab one for yourself. You don't mind if it isn't heated. 

"I brought waffles, asshole." You say, your voice lacking the bite you wished it had. You wanted to hate him. You tried but you just couldn't. 

"How's the afterlife treating you?... eh, probably better than here, Mums still in hospital. I don't think she's gonna wake up to be honest..." you take a bite from your food. "You know, you may think it's great being out of this hell hole, but you're not ever having waffles again sucker, unless they have like, heaven waffles, that'd be cool." You grin as you swallow down the treat. "Hey Toby? I never thought of coming here before. It's kinda stupid to be honest, talking to a dead kid I mean. You can't hear me? Right?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Thought so. Either that or your ignoring me... fucker." You say as you finish off your waffle. "I guess your probably laughing at me right now. Sitting here talking to no one..." you sigh rather deeply, "about your dad, Toby I don't h-"

You hear a snap.

"Who are you talking to?" You freeze on the spot and whip your head around, a man, in a yellow jacket, is standing not even five metres away. 

"H-huh? No one, don't sneak up on people like that asshole." You complain. "Anyway, what's it to you?" He seems to freeze a bit at your question after a moment he seems to have an answer.

"I heard..." he pauses as if he was contemplating what to say next, "I heard a boy died here in this fire. Is that true?" 

"Dunno, I was just sitting here." You lie, "why did you know that boy or something?" You ask tring to clear suspicion. 

"No. I just heard a story." You turn your back to the man and trace your finger in the dirt in front of you.

"How does it go?" You voice was quiet almost solemn. You hear a crunching of sticks. For a while you think the man has left, but soon his shoes appear in your vision. He sits across from you against a tree. 

" I don't know the details. Just something about a boy killing his Dad and then dying in the fire. But some people say that he's still alive." 

You scoff, "yeah alive my ass."

\- Maskys Pov -

I make my way through to the seemingly never ending rows of trees. I don't like when slender sticks me with the shitty jobs, in this case groceries. I understand that I'm one of the only ones with a 'normal' face that can be seen in public but it's still a pain. 

I walk for ten more minutes until I come across the burnt mass of trees. I remember Toby saying that he started this before slenderman saved him. Lots of people believed he died in this fire, others think he murdered those teens and is still alive, they're right. I continue on my way until I hear a voice. 

"I guess your probably laughing at me right now. Sitting here talking to no one..." a feminine voice sighs. Weirdo, is she talking to herself?

"about your dad, Toby-" at the mention of Toby's name I perk up, I have to get closer, "I don't h-" I step on a stick. Dammit. It's already too late, she's noticed me.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask, I don't want to seem like a creep who was stalking her. 

The girl halts and spins around to face me. Her eyes widen and then narrow.

"H-huh? No one, don't sneak up on people like that asshole." She cusses. "Anyway, what's it to you?" I falter slightly at her question, do I say I know Toby? No, that just verifies he's alive. I could say I used to? But then she would ask how. I decide to evade the question completely.

"I heard...I heard a boy died here in this fire. Is that true?" I ask. I know the answer.

"Dunno, I was just sitting here." She said, but I can tell she was lying there was no way that her saying Toby's name was a coincidence, "why did you know that boy or something?

"No. I just heard a story." I lie. The girl turns around and let's out a huff.

"How does it go?." Her voice was quiet, we both know that she already knows the story. I play along, I walk around and sit across from her.

" I don't know the details. Just something about a boy killing his Dad and then dying in the fire. But some people say that he's still alive." 

"Alive my ass." She groans and looks up to me, "waffle?" She asks, pointing to a 4 pack of waffles, with one already missing. I had to swallow a Laugh. Waffles? Yeah she definitely knew Toby, a friend? Girlfriend? Cousin? 

"I'm good." I politely decline. 

"Suit yourself, your Missing out." She says as she grabs one from the pack for herself.

I wonder who she was to Toby. I could always ask him but I'll need a name.

"What's your name?" I ask. Trying to sound as causal as possible.

"What are you doing in the forest anyway?" She asks, avoiding the question.

"Hey, don't ignore my question." I smirk when I catch her. She looks up from her waffle with a stoic face.

"I pretended not to notice when you didn't answer if you knew Toby or not, let's pretend you didn't notice me avoiding that." She says. 

"Who's Toby? Is that the boy who died in the fire?" I ask, having to hold back a smirk at her slip up. Her eyes widen at her realisation and I hear her mumble something under her breath. 

"Yeah... But your wrong about the whole alive thing, Toby... Toby is definitely dead." She looks back to the ground.

"So you do know the story."

"I knew the kid. I know the story. That's kinda why I'm here doing sentimental shit like a fucking sap." She groans, " anyway. Are you sure you don't want a waffle? These ones were Toby's favourite." 

"Okay." I answer feeling kind of guilty for forcing it out of the girl. She grabs the remains of the four pack and chucks it at me. I catch it in my chest. She stands up and starts to and starts to walk.

"You can keep them." She says with her back to me as she walks away. 

 

I spend the entire walk home contemplating wether I should tell Toby about my encounter with the girl. I feel like I should tell him because he's involved, but I also don't want to evoke memories from the past.

I take a deep sigh and decide to leave it alone. Toby doesn't have to know, he may be an annoying asshat but I do care if he has a mental breakdown, those are never fun. Trust me.

I enter the mansion and drop all the groceries on the table in the kitchen. I walk up the stairs and knock on Toby's room. 

"Yeah c-come in!" He calls from behind the door. I twist the knob to find the door unlocked. I push it open and walk in. Toby is laying on his bed, playing on his phone. 

"Here." I say, chucking the remaining waffles at him. He sits up confused and looks at them.

"Thanks, these a-are my favourite! But where d-did the other one-" I shut the door. I don't want him asking too many questions. I continue to walk down the hallway and ignore Toby's calls of confusion.

I walk back into the living room to see Jeff and BEN playing games on the couch. I sometimes forget that they are only kids. Murderers and kids. I sigh and sit on one of sofa chairs and watch the game they currently had playing on the TV. 

"Hey! No fair!" Jeff shouts as I glitch erupts across the screen causing BENs avatar to regain all his Hp. Jeff continues to desperately button smash in a failing hope of even coming close to BEN and as to be expected, it fails. 

"Yeaaah, boi!" BEN shouts as he stands up and throws the controller on the couch. 

"Hey! That doesn't count! You cheated asshole!" Jeff complains, only earning a laugh from BEN. 

"Get over here you ass!" Jeff shouts as he jumps off the couch in an attempt to hit BEN, who just laughs and starts to run away. 

They're still so young, and yet here they are, away from their families, in a house with a bunch of murderers, they have more on their conscience than most adults ever will, but still, they play around and pretend every thing is ok like children, probably because they are. 

Yeah. Only kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but at least it's an update right?


	4. God, please forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back, I haven't written in a while so yeah. Anyways here's the story.

You pull yourself up the scaffolding of the run down and unused water tank, anyone who were to use it now would probably get tetanus or something. You finally make it to the top and sit on the rusty and tilted roof. You watch over the town. The sun half way through rising. Why was that guy even in the Forest that early, You mean, he could be going for an early morning jog, but why in that forest? It's so burnt and normal people would probably find it creepy.

You scoff as You realise that He was probably saying the exact same thing about you. You swing your legs absentmindedly and lightly hum to yourself. You lay your back down on the rusted roof and shut your eyes, blocking away the faded pink sky. Your Dad would probably be knocked out from alcohol by now. Your mum would probably still be lying motionless on the pristine white sheets of the hospital bed, You haven't checked on her in a little more than a month. You used to go daily, eventually it diminished into a few times a week, to once a fortnight and now to never. You have already grieved for her, in your opinion she is already dead, deep down you know she isn't waking up, you killed her and now you're replacing her death with a sea of others... sounds heathy. 

You feel your temples start to ache, probably from the lack of sleep, but You can't be bothered shutting your eyes, You find that most days sleep is a waste of time. 

You find most days everything is a waste of time. 

You roll your eyes and sit up, pulling a snack out of your backpack and the ice coffee, wich was thankfully still cool from the pre winters early morning air. 

After your 'breakfast' you jump down off of the water tank, landing perfectly with your (h/c) hair racing after you. You land with a light 'thud' and make yours ways over to the 7/11 down the street. You buy chicken sandwich and a juice, you then chuck it in your bag and decide to eat it later on your way home. 

You make your trek through the forest and eventually find yourself at you house, the car in the driveway shows that your dads home so you skip the front door and go straight to outside wall of your bedroom

You pull yourself through your window and push your hoodie off of your head, revealing you (h/l)   
(h/c) hair. It's now mid day, you decide to get some sleep, you kick off your shoes and collapse onto your bed, falling into a restless sleep. 

~~~

You sit up the back of science class and watch Cassies blond, curly locks bounce up and down as she over reacts to what one of her fake friends said. You roll your eyes and lean back into your chair, uninterested in the class, you knew this already, your teacher knows that you do too, you can tell by the way she doesn't care that you put your head down on the desk and try to block out the noises of the class. 

You glance up from your folded arms after a few minutes and see Cassie and her bitch squad look at you, whispering, when they catch your gaze they all turn away. You see them do this 4 more times through out that class, you aren't dumb, you can tell they are trying to catch your attention and get on your nerves. You continue to ignore their existence, even as the bell rings and they follow right behind you in the hall, out into the car park. They seem to hesitate as you start to head for the forest.

"Hey! F/n!" You hear a high voice call after you. You roll your eyes once again and turn to face her. You don't say anything as you wait for her to continue, she's wasting your time.

"Why do you go through the forest each day?" She asks as she walks closer to you along with her group. You sigh and take out one of your ear buds.

"It's a shortcut home, now if you'd excuse me I have to go." You say bluntly, you don't bother staying to see what she'll do next and you turn on your heel and leave into the forest. 

"Hey wait!" 

You ignore her calls after you and continue in your leisurely pace into the forest.

"I said wait, freak!! Don't ignore me!"

She continues to call but you don't bother turning around, eventually after her voice is long faded you climb up a tree and settle on one of its branches. 

You rest your head against the trees trunk and close your eyes, your music pumping in your ears. You try and relax but it isn't coming easy to you. After half an hour you sigh and sit up straight, you jump off of the tree and decide to head home. 

~~~ 1:30 am ~~~

You place the mask over your face as you exit through your window you have given up on sleeping and decided for some more fun. It may have only been a little while since your last kill but you decide that you need to release some steam. With your knife snugly resting against your thigh, you decide to hit a different town than last time, the risk would be too high to go there for a third time. 

You make it to the small town around an hours walk from yours it's now almost quarter to three in the morning, and you know what they say, 

nothing good happens after 2 am. 

You pick the lock of the front door and walk into the house, the trash seems to be building up in the corner and there is a young man passed out on the couch. You sneak pass him and go check for anyone else in the house, it's small and only one story, you peak through a room and find that there is another man in there he is still awake and sitting on his phone with his back facing you, his ear phones are obviously too loud because you can hear the slight pump of base from where you are standing two metres away from him. You slowly approach the chair he is sitting on and unsheathe your knife. You lean in right up close to his ear, 

"Boo." 

The man flinches and whips his head around to face you and just before his throat tears into a scream you stab your freshly sharpened blade into his temple, the blood splattering onto your glove and his phone. You watch as his eyes glaze over and you slump him back into the chair. You harshly pull out the blade and stick your finger into the blood. Toxic symbol now painted on the back of the wooden chair you turn around to the doorway. 

Two men are standing there.

You let out a small gasp and within a matter of milliseconds you have your knife ready in a fighting position, you asses the two men and realise that neither of them are the man on the couch and both of them are wearing masks..? 

One has a familiar mustard yellow jacket and a white mask, and the other has a yellow hoodie and some sort of black mask with red eyes and mouth. 

The silence continues for another tense few seconds before you break it. 

"Who the fuck are you." You hiss, gripping your knife tighter. They seem genuinely surprised when you talk and the one with the mask seems to straighten his back before opening his mouth. 

"I'm masky, this is hoodie." His voice is familiar but you can't quite pin it.

"Wow, creative names." You scoff but you don't let your guard down, "so what are you, thieves? If you are then sorry but this place doesn't really seem to have any Crown Jewels." 

"Were not thieves, were friends of Jeff." He says, you perk up slightly at the name and glance to the hooded one, can you trust them?

"What are you, some cult or something? How many of you are there?" You ask.

"A few. But judging by your voice you and I have met before." He says, and you just get even more confused, well that is until he pulls of his mask. 

"Oh, its you." You say, now you know where you had seen him, two days ago at the forest, "the weird dude from the forest." 

The man in the hood looks confused between the two of you, "umm, Tim?" His voice is quiet and timid, "we need to leave, it's almost half past." His voice whispers.

Tim nods and then looks to you, "well are you coming?" He asks and you just give him a confused look.

"Coming where..?" 

"Jeff's been looking for you for a bit over a week now to bring you back to where we live, our boss can give you a contract, you'll work for him and by work I mean kill, and in return he keeps you hidden from police, provides you with food and shelter and you know, all that stuff." He explains.

It sounds fishy and who knows how many people could be there ready to ambush you, hell they could even be undercover cops. Tim could obviously sense your unease and let's out a huff, "look, were on a schedule and we have to leave, here take this, call us if you change your mind." He hands you a torn peice of paper and then takes his leave. 

You look around for a bit and walk up to your victim, his phone is still turned on and you decide to take it, you turn off GPS and password and decide to keep it. 

~~~

After you killed the other guy and raided the house you head back to your own home, making it just in time of 5 am. You clean your clothes and knife and head into your room, you sit on the edge of the bed and stare at the peice of paper with ten digits, this could all still be a trap, you sigh and shove it in your pocket. 

This sucks. 

Eventually the sun rises and you hear your dad walking around downstairs you walk down and see him making a coffee. He's probably going to the hospital if he is heading out in the day time. 

You watch as he exits the house, school has already started but you can't be bothered going, schools never been a place for smart people anyway. 

~~~

You sit on the couch and watch some Tv in the lounge, it's a been a few hours and now your Dads back. He's definitely drunk, the sway in his step and the stench on his clothes is enough of a give away, let alone the empty bottle in his hand. It's unusual for him to go the pub and get smashed this early, don't get me wrong he's done it before but it's unlike him. 

You decide to leave the room, you don't wish to be around him while he's loaded, but just before you leave one of his hands find it's way onto your shoulder. 

"F/n, wait." He slurs and you turn to face him. You stand there awkwardly while he just stares at your face, he looks like he's been crying. 

Before you knew it he had pulled you into a hug. His nose buried in your hair.

"Y-your mother, she..." 

You already knew where this was going. You don't cry nor do you hug your dad back, you just stand there limp as he cries. 

After minutes he pulls back and looks at you, his face slowly turning from sorrowful to confused, then to what seems to be angry. 

"W-why aren't you *hic* crying." He slurs. When you don't respond he seems to get even more angry. He grips your shoulders and shoves you a bit, "it's your fault, aren't you even going to show a bit of guilt?!" He screams. You know where this is going and you bring your gaze to meet his eyes.

"No."

That one word that escaped your lips seemed to be the last straw. His raised fist and then the sting across your face being the things to show for it.

You grit your teeth and let him hit you once again. You deserve it, you and him both know it, but your can help the anger growing inside you. 

It was an accident. 

You didn't mean to. 

If that counter hadn't have been there. 

If the news hadn't have been turned on. 

If Toby hadn't have died. 

That last thought is all you needed to brake, you let out a small growl and punch your dad dead on the nose, he stumbles back and let's a string of curses go.

"What the-" you punch him again harder and he is knocked to the ground. 

"It wasn't my fault." You say as you kick him in the gut. 

"It wasn't my fault!" You sit down next to him and grab his head. 

"It wasn't my fault!" You crack his skull against the hard floor again and again. 

"It." Again

"Wasn't" again. 

"My." Again

"FAULT!" You slam his skull one last time and feel the crack vibrate through you hands. You heaving breaths are the only sound to be heard as you stand up. You look down on yourself, blood all over your clothes and skin, your fingerprints all over his corpse, you knew there was no getting out of this one without the police catching you. You let out a long sigh and the do what you always do. Write in blood, the four words that are the only thing you can think of currently. 

 

 

'God, please forgive me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice my rick n morty quote thing (not really a quote but whatever)


	5. IM HERE SO CHILL

Okaaay! Hello people, I haven't been on this account in like... forever- BUT there is reason To this, I have actually written the next few chapters of this but they are on my wattpad account. The reason for this is because I am using my phone for this (ugh ikr?) and it is much easier because wattpad has an app! If you want to continue reading PLEASE PLEASE check out my wattpad account which is @ErrorIsLoading, the story has the same name and I actually have a few more reader inserts on that account too. I will not be continuing the story on AO3, sorry 

**Author's Note:**

> PLS COMMENT T-T comments really help my enthusiasm for the story, it ensures that I wright more and that I don't go into 100% lazy asshole mode... so yeah. Comment. (Wow I'm really persuasive!)


End file.
